Devil and Beast Fiend
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: Dante is a devil that no humans would look at him while Althea is the Witch that they are shocked that she is a Beast Fiend. Although, things can be complicated because of their nature.


Devil and Beast Fiend

_Dante Sparda x Althea pairing_

"Hmph, humans won't change at all." The man in red jacket, wearing a pitch-black pants, wearing a square buckle belts, and has a silver hair walks down the hallway of the Carnava Castle. To his right was the Rose Garden. He sees something at the garden.

A girl in her odd outfit, having two hairs raised up. She was leaning back at the wall who was silently crying about the horrible truth. Dante walks out and find that girl. There, she was still crying and tears were trickling down as usual.

"Hey, you, what's the matter?" Dante asks. She was still crying still silently. But, she says few words.

"I'm a, Beast *sniffle* Fiend." She continues to sniffles but Dante decided to seat next to her and talk to something.

"You know, whenever I hear 'Beast Fiends', they sounds like demons to me. So, you say demons in a word called 'Beast Fiends". So far, they're horribly weak." Dante replied and Althea, slapped his left cheek. Dante knew something was wrong. Her other hand was about to slap his right but he stopped it with his right hand too.

"Heh, I know you're a whatever-they-called-it but, to be honest, I got something that is far worse than that." Dante commented as he places her right hand slowly down to the ground. Althea asks with anger.

"What are you then?" she furiously asks as her reddening cheeks turns brighter as she cries more. Dante takes the answer.

"I'm, a devil. More like a demon to say it, so, I'm half human and half devil." Dante smugly replied. Althea was surprised she thought that she was only different yet, someone is also like her.

"To be honest, my father's a demon. Some people say it's just a fairy tale but, it's a legend." Dante closes his eyes as he quietly sleeps.

"I know his name is Sparda, the said knight-" Althea described Dante's father but,

"Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight and the father of me." Dante smugly remarked.

"You too were also a creation of that 'Queen'? Don't let it all over your head little girl, sometimes, you got fight the horrible truth. Me, I learned the truth but your case, don't let it go over your head. Those damn things will make you paranoid at all. Be always ready to stand up to your own beliefs no matter what it is." He turned around not to make a girl cry.

"Why would you be out from them?" Althea asks as she wipes her tears. Dante replied in a dark monotone.

"So far, I was still a human in my form of identity, but, I'm a half demon as I have said it. Everyone thinks I'm claiming that story. They wouldn't believe at me at all." Dante rubbed his nose wiping it clean.

"But, do you think words can hurt me? No, I am not a kind of person who would want to mess with, despite of this, I don't have a plan to scare villagers of their wits, let those morons be because, and they will see it and they will regret who I am." Dante was now cold and, he asks a question.

"How will you know that you've seen a Son Of Sparda?" he asks as he throws the Rebellion towards the bushes of rose and slices the bushes, grinning, he shoots the sword, making different routes that the sword will traverse, it seemed to spin in a letter "D" then the next are getting faster that Althea cannot read it, the Rebellion returns back to Dante with a rose that onto it's skull section. The rose was fixed in between the empty eye sockets. Dante takes the rose out from it and Althea finds it something different.

"What the heck?!" she stares as the plain bushes of rose turn something which she couldn't believe.

The entire group of rose bushes turns into a text of Dante, it says, "Devil May Cry" from the letter 'l', it make a script upper cursive to form a capital 'M' and the 'y', at the second straight, it went slight downwards and then upwards a while forming a script letter 'C'. Dante was still holding the rose. Clumps of grasses and other roses were on the ground as a heap full of thrash.

"Hey, don't make the garden of your own!" she was flustered as the red man was chuckling. She couldn't believe of what he did. Dante knew what will be her reaction. He smirked giving the answer.

"Simple, a decent payback doesn't mean to be killing an innocent villager nor writing a letter of apology, I think this will get the attention." He replied she knew that he was insulting the humans. But, she would start burning him up but, Dante places his index finger at her wand.

"You can cast me your spell all you want but, I won't be burnt no matter how hot it is. Take it as a warning signal."

"Hmph, the only way it says in the book that, a man in red and black attire. Having a silver-hair and has that sword on its back. Plus, he has twin guns he holstered always." Althea turned around.

"I wouldn't kill you if you ask. Why? Simple, you wanted to become high, but, that identity crisis of yours can be ignored. If you hold your head high, maybe you can crush those idiots who called you 'freak'." Althea was surprised to know that someone who is demonic can spare her but, he gives her a piece of encouragement. She stands up and raise her staff in the sky and says,

"You're right Dante! My lifelong dream of being a Mage Queen isn't going down because of this I am a 'Beast Fiend'. I will make Bharva and Queen Elicia be destroyed!" she said it in high and haughty voice, Dante clapped twice and he stands up.

"Great, kill every single butt you can whoop and I'll see to it." Dante folded his arms. Althea hugged him as a thanks and encouragement.

"You're welcome then, after all, we're only one that has the same background." Dante patted Althea's hair.


End file.
